Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! (Direct-to-Video Movie)
Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! is a direct-to-video film, which focuses on four chapters. It runs 88 minutes, with each chapter running 22 minutes. A Small Matter of Time! is the sixty-fourth episode, The War of the Super-Weapons! is the sixty-fifth episode, The Great Gotham Switcheroo! is the sixty-sixth episode and Silver Age! is the sixty-seventh episode. Released July 29, 2011 Characters: Heroes: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Diedrich Bader) - switches minds with Penguin *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) - switches minds with Felix Faust *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (John DiMaggio) - switches minds with Black Manta *Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Grey Griffin) - switches minds with Catwoman *Clark Kent/Superman (Roger Rose) - switches minds with Superman *Guy Gardner (James Arnold Taylor) - switches minds with Sinestro *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Nicholas Guest) - switches minds with Dr. Arthur Light *Flash (Alan Tudyk) - appears in a teaser called, "Double Jeopardy!", later appeared to have switched minds with Mr. Element *Ryan Choi/Atom (James Sie) - switches minds with Chronos *Challengers of the Unknown: **Prof. Haley (Arnim Shimmerman) **Red Ryan (Ioan Gruffudd) **Ace Morgan (J.K. Simmons) **Rocky Davis (James Arnold Taylor) *Doom Patrol: **Dr. Niles Caulder/The Chief (Richard McGonagle) **Rita Farr/Elastigirl (Olivia d'Abo) **Larry Trainor/Negative Man (David K. Hill) **Cliff Steele/Robotman (Henry Rollins) **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) *Dr. William Milton Magnus (Corey Burton) *Metal Men: **Gold (Lex Lang) **Iron (Brian Bloom) **Lead (Bill Fagerbakke) **Mercury (Corey Burton) **Platinum (Hynden Walch) **Tin (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Seven Soldiers of Victory: **Deadman (Michael Rosenbaum) **Adam Strange (Michael T. Weiss) - appears in a teaser called, "Worlds War!", later appeared in Silver Age! to help other heroes **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) **Gardner Grayle/Shining Knight (J.B. Blanc) **Metamorpho (Scott Menville) **Major Blackhawk (Daniel Riordan) **Mento (J.K. Simmons) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Crawford Wilson) **Roy Harper/Speedy (Jason Marsden) **Garth/Aqualad (Zach Shada) **Wally West/Kid Flash (Hunter Parrish) **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacy Chalbert) *Green Lantern Corp: **Hal Jordan **Killowog **Salakkk *Thanagarians *Adam Strange (Michael T. Weiss) - appears in a teaser called, "Worlds War!" *Alanna Strange - appears in a teaser called, "Worlds War!" *'Mazing Man (Tom Kenny) - appears in a teaser called, "Kitty Catastrophe!" *Creature Commandos: appear in a teaser called, "The War That Time Forgot!" **Lt. Shrieve (Marc Woorden) **Dr. Medusa (Cathy Cavadini) **Vincent Velcoro (Dee Bradley Baker) **Patchwork (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wolfpack (Dee Bradley Baker) Villains: *Agamemno (Roger L. Jackson) - the main antagonist of the film, he requires the Central Power Battery of Oa, the Jewel Kryptonite and the Absorbascon from Thanagar to absorb the knowledge enough to defeat every hero in the world *Penguin (Tom Kenny) - switches minds with Batman *Felix Faust (Dee Bradley Baker) - switches minds with Green Arrow *Black Manta (Kevin Michael Richardson) - switches minds with Aquaman *Lex Luthor (Kevin Michael Richardson) - switches minds with Superman *Sinestro (Xander Berkeley) - switches minds with Guy Gardner *Arthur Light/Dr. Light (Arnold Vosloo) - switches minds with Martian Manhunter *Mr. Element (Max Mittleman) - switches minds with Flash *Chronos (Corey Burton) - switches minds with Atom *Catwoman (Nika Futterman) - switches minds with Black Canary *Garguax (David Sobolov) - works with General Immortus to steal Luthor's cache of weapons *General Immortus (Dwight Schultz) - works with General Immortus to steal Luthor's cache of weapons *Kanjar Ro (Marc Woorden) - appears in a teaser called, "Worlds War!" *Le Blanc - appears in a teaser called, "Worlds War!" *Abra Kadabra (Jeff Bennett) - appears in a teaser called, "Double Jeopardy!" *Mirror Master (Tom Kenny) - appears in a teaser called, "Double Jeopardy!" *Captain Boomerang (John DiMaggio) - appears in a teaser called, "Double Jeopardy!" *Ultra Humanite (Jeff Bennett) - appear in a teaser called, "The War That Time Forgot!" Aliens used: By Ben: *Gator Croc (Neil Kaplan) - used to stop the criminal, T-Bolts *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used by Ben to fight Superman, Guy Gardner and Martian Manhunter *Way Big (Dave Fennoy) - used by Ben to save the military *Ditto (Charlie Schlatter) - used by Ben to fight Martian Manhunter *Eye Guy (Diedrich Bader) - used by Ben to defeat Martian Manhunter, realizing that he was using Dr. Light's holographic projection to make a illusion to think the Justice League is evil On other heroes: *Wildmutt (Diedrich Bader) - by Batman to fight Mr. Element and Black Manta *Heatblast (Roger Rose) - by Superman to fight Felix Faust *Ghostfreak (James Arnold Taylor) - by Green Arrow to fight Sinestro and Dr. Light *Grey Matter (Nicholas Guest) - by Martian Manhunter to fight Lex Luthor and Chronos *XLR8 (Grey Griffin) - by Black Canary to defeat Catwoman *Diamondhead (Alan Tudyk) - by Flash to defeat Penguin *Wildvine (John DiMaggio) - by Aquaman to fight Black Manta *Upgrade (James Sie) - by Atom to fight the villains Chapter 1: A Small Matter of Time! Teaser: Adam Strange in Worlds War! – Having picked up an anniversary gift for Alanna on Earth, Adam Strange spots that the zeta beams are firing everywhere in erratic fashion and learns that Kanjar Ro (who is attempting to destroy Rann and take over the universe) is responsible. Main Plot: The Challengers get the call from Batman and hearing of a break in at Ivy University by Chronos they head out. In the university The Atom (Chronos) is accessing a colleagues "time pool" to attempt to change the recent past. The Challengers attack The Atom, who uses his shrinking ray on them, but fails to stop their attack. In the middle of the fight prof manages to deduce that Chronos is in fact Ray Palmer and the fight ends. Unfortunately strange creatures from the far future emerge from the time pool. These creatures incapacitate The Atom but the miniature Challengers triumph. Fearing the Challengers will be destroyed before The Atom can enlarge them they are placed in the time pool where time won't pass for them. There they see their future selves (as seen in DC continuity). They also see a glimpse of strange heroes who will defeat the Injustice League. Once restored The Challengers (and The Atom) head off to find these heroes. Chapter 2: The War of the Super Weapons! Teaser: Flash in Double Jeopardy! – After saving him from Captain Boomerang, Flash tells Batman about an encounter he just had with Mirror Master and Abra Kadabra. Main Plot: Lex Luthor (actually Superman) makes a public statement that Earth's heroes have become evil. The Chief uses a machine of his own invention that measures morality and seeing that Luthor is now good agrees to help him. Garguax and General Immortus have discovered Agamemno's plans as well as a cache of weapons belonging to Luthor that are designed to destroy the JLA. They hope to steal the weapons and use them against to the Injustice Gang's new bodies to claim power for themselves. After meeting with "Luthor" the Doom Patrol decide to track down the weapons and the villains who have stolen them. The anti JLA weapons prove effective against the DP as well but with "Luthor's" aid they win the day and are convinced he is telling the truth that the JLA have gone bad. Chapter 3: The Great Gotham Switcheroo! Teaser: Mazing Man in Kitty Catastrophe! – Mazing Man cat-sits for a couple while they are out, but inadvertently causes extreme damage to their home. Main Plot: Will Magnus and The Metal Men are recruited by the US Military to aid Batman (actually The Penguin) against Felix Faust (actually Green Arrow) and Catwoman (Black Canary). GA hopes that he can use Faust's powers to swap their bodies back and goes to the Gotham City Library where the Metal Men attack. Magnus is injured in the resulting battle and Platinum (who is in love with him) carries him to safety. The Metal Men attack again but this time GA unleashes a spell that transforms them into humans. Platinum visits the recovering Magnus but realises he loves his robots (not her) and convinces the others they need to be changed back. Magnus uses his science to return the Metal Men to normal and the robots again go after the "villains" but they escape, again using faust's magic. Inexplicably the Penguin transforms back into his normal form. Chapter 4: Silver Age! Teaser: The Creature Commandos in The War That Time Forgot! – In the year 1943, the Creature Commandos go to Dinosaur Island to investigate the disappearances of some of the Allies, including Batman, and end up confronting the brains behind the plan: the Ultra-Humanite. Main Plot: Now that Batman is reverted back to normal, and that it was revealed that he and other heroes have swapped minds with villains, Trivia: *The movie is based on the Silver Age comic, with some changes: **Ben 10, Plastic Man, Guy Gardner and ??? replace Robby Reed, Elongated Man, Hal Jordan and Flash. **Ben also uses aliens to substitute Robby's heroes: ??? (for Twilight), Heatblast (for Pyronic Man), Way Big (for Giant), Ditto (for Quadruple), Eye Guy (for Circumference), ??? (for Marionette), Upgrade (for Mod-Man), ??? (for Miss Fortune), ??? (for Doc Fission), ??? (for Minuteman), Wildvine (for Terra Firma), Ghostfreak (for Poltergeist) and ??? (for Go-Go) Quotes: *Bat-Mite: (to the audience) Greetings, Bat-Mite here, and I welcome you to the first ever BTBATB movie, runs 88 minutes, through each act ending, I'll be sponsoring you about some of the acts, and now keeps your hands together for...the Four-Star Spectacular, in Chapter 1, the Challengers of the Unknown, for starters I've never seen Speedy or Red Ryan in The Siege of Starro!, Part One, plus Hawk might've magically reappeared in The Siege of Starro!, Part Two, while the rest of the Challengers disappeared with Nightwing, Aqualad, Katana, Dr. Mid-Nite, Hourman, Hawkman, Ace the Bat-Hound, Captain Comet, Detective Chimp, Queen Mera, Arthur, Jr., Space Ranger and Ultra the Multi-Alien, maybe those 2 may have disappeared and they probably went for a hunt to find them, and Hawk may have something to do with reappearing somehow, based on a 4-part Red Ryan issue of Challengers of the Unknown from 59 to 62, in Chapter 2, the Doom Patrol, following the comics, the Doom Patrol risked their lives saving other people, but ended up getting blown up by General Zahl in The Last Patrol!, though people are still wondering if the misfit heroes survived, maybe 3 of them, in Chapter 3, the Metal Men, Platinum was called, Tina, and would do anything to look great for Doc Magnus, but the Doc would ignore her, much to her chagrin, and would make a Robo-Doc to love her even more, but wait til' you see what happens when all heck breaks loose, and now, the final chapter, the fourth one, he is my absolute favorite, Batman, yep, this Batman story is going to be based on the 60's series starring Adam West, and it will take place in the files of the Bat-Computer, narrated by yours truly, and now for the first ever chapter, we'll start our teaser with Adam Strange, let the movie begin.... - *Bat-Mite: (after the first act has ended) That was only the beginning of a Grand Story, and well folks keep on watching, and be back during this brief intermission. - *Bat-Mite: (after the second act has ended) An amazing twist and turns, and we all have shown a lot of earnings of Learning. - *Bat-Mite: (after the first chapter ended) That first chapter was great! Could you believe how Enlightenment can be so entertaining Now moving on to the next chapter for the Doom Patrol and we start our next teaser with the Silver Age Flash... - *Bat-Mite: (after the first act ended) Why Thanks folks, and be ready for round 2!!!!! - *Bat-Mite: (after the second act ended) Welcome back and have a front row seat for the main finale. - *Bat-Mite: (after the second chapter ended) That second one was awesome sauce! The way this chapter spices it up Now onto the third chapter for the Metal Men, where start our third teaser with a comedic character, 'Mazing Man... - *Bat-Mite: (after the first act end) well folks thanks for coming, and be sure get your popcorn during this brief intermission. - *Bat-Mite: (after the second act end) this ain't the end.... this is only the beginning. - *Bat-Mite: (after the third chapter ended) Totally awesome sauce, the way the story is going. Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...the final chapter with Batman, the classic version with Adam West, let us introduce the final teaser with the Creature Commandos... - *Bat-Mite: (after the first act ended) Well ain't that Dramatic, enjoy your break cause when we comeback it will be a blast. - *Bat-Mite: (after the second act ended) Well that's just swell. _ *Bat-Mite: (after the final chapter ended) Now that was the greatest movie ever, and I hoped you enjoyed it as well, the way Batman whom we know and love, that was Caped Crusader style, totally awesome sauce, thank you for you're time on watching this 88-minute movie, be sure to watch on DVD and Blu-Ray in stores on July 29, 2011 - *Bat-Mite: (after the credits, pops out of the Warner Bros. Logo) That's all folks! (Twitches his nose and the screen blinks to black) Cast: *Paul Reubens as Bat-Mite *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Michael T. Weiss as Adam Strange *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Tom Kenny as Mazing Man/Mirror Master *Marc Woorden as Lt. Michael Shrieve/Kanjar Ro *Cathy Cavadini as Dr. Myra Rhodes/Fiona *Dee Bradley Baker as Warren Griffith/Sgt. Vincent Velcoro/Pvt. Elliot 'Lucky' Taylor/Dove/Ace the Bat-Hound/Tin/Brain *Jeff Bennett as Abra Kadabra/Ultra-Humanite/Joker *John DiMaggio as Captain Boomerang/Owen/Aquaman *Armin Shimerman as Prof Haley *Ioan Gruffudd as Red Ryan *J.K. Simmons as Ace Morgan *James Arnold Taylor as Rocky Davis/Plutonium *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Zach Shada as Aqualad *Kim Mai Guest as Katana *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Dr. Milton Magnus/Mercury/Red Tornado/Magnus Robot/Zirconium/Chief O'Hara *Lex Lang as Hourman/Gold *William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Kirk Thornton as Captain Comet/Space Ranger *Kevin Michael Richardson as Detective Chimp/Monsieur Mallah/Sodium *Sirenia Irwin as Mera *Preston Strother as Arthur, Jr. *Kim Struss as Ultra the Multi-Alien *Greg Ellis as Hawk *Jason Marsden as Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal *Grey Griffen as Tiana (Red Ryan's late love interest who committed suicide by accident) *Brian George as Seekee Nakee *Lauren Tom as Cheshire *Jim Meskiment as Herbert Pike (a con man who wanted something from Seekee Nakee) *Paul St. Peter as Multi-Man *Olivia d'Abo as Elasti-Girl *David K. Hill as Negative Man *Henry Rollins as Robotman *Richard McGonagle as Chief *Mike Pollok as Steve Dayton *Stuart Allan as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Platinum *Bill Fagerbakke as Lead/Ronnie Raymond *Brian Bloom as Iron *Paul St. Peter as Aluminum *Billy West as Belarium *David Boat as Calcium *Jeremy Shada as Robin *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Frances Conroy as Harriet Cooper *Peter Renaday as Commissioner Gordon *Stephen Root as Penguin *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Nika Futterman as Catwoman Category:Episodes Category:Movies